Rock to Titanium
by Chaokachu
Summary: Jist a two-part story about how Mega Man ended up in SSBU. Inspired by AngelZeroEXE's "Rock, Paper, Scissors"


**Rock to Titanium, a (very long) SSB4/U Two-Part**

SSB4/SSBU belong to the respective owners, so yeah. Don't sue me, Nintendo-

This story was inspired by AngelZeroEXE's story, "_Rock, Paper, Scissors". _Thank you so much for writing that, or else I never could have thought of this!

_Now, let us begin..._

**Capcom Headquarters, past midnight in 2013...**

"And stay out, you outdated piece of junk!"

Rock hit the pavement with a loud _thump_. Sitting there rather dazed, he watched as the security member that had thrown him out into the cold, dark streets closed the doors, leaving the poor robot boy in the rain.

He shook his head a little, a couple of minute tears dripping down his face before mixing with the raindrops that soaked the softer parts of his armour.

Nowhere to live, nowhere to go.

Why didn't Capcom love him anymore?

Why did they favour the others over him now?

As Rock stood up shakily, his eyes and throat stinging with tears, he realised he couldn't even return home as contact with his family had been cut off ages ago, and he couldn't remember the route home.

_He had gone from a renowned hero to a stranded child, in a huge city where he knew nobody._

As one last ditch effort, he climbed up to the windows of the building he'd just been removed from. But, instead of helping him, a staff member just shut the curtains on him.

As he climbed down again, the tears he'd been holding back were suddenly running down his face quickly.

Where could he go?

"H-help me...! Anybody?" Rock tried to shout, but his voice was hoarse from crying and he ended up having a coughing fit. He sighed quietly after he stopped coughing, before deciding something:

_He'd find a new home by himself. One where he could meet an actual friend._

First step was to check how long he would last, though.

"48 hours of functioning until shutdown" Rock quietly read off a notice that appeared in his vision.

That should be enough time to find _somebody, _right?

Saddened, Rock set off at a slow pace across the city. He didn't really see much else than cars, trucks, puddles, dark houses and cats, though. Mostly, he contemplated why he was the bullied and abused one.

Maybe because of the fact that he was a robot?

Maybe because they just loved the others more than him?

Thoughts like these kept running through his mind, as he kept turning corners into new streets, head down, arms wrapped around his freezing, wet body.

After a little more than an hour of trudging depressed through the city, his midsection began to hurt a little, and he sneezed a couple of times.

"_Oh no... that isn't good. Me, getting sick?" _Rock thought to himself.

He decided to take a rest and find somewhere sheltered from the rain. Unfortunately, the only place he could find was up a tree, and even then the rainwater kept hitting him as the leaves didn't provide much shelter. Activating his Slash Claws, he dug his sharp steel claws into the tree bark and hoped he wouldn't fall off while he was asleep. Then, he changed his armour colour to the same colours as the tree so he would camouflage with the bark. His glowing blue eyes dimmed and closed, and for a while, all he could hear was the howling wind, the rain and the sound of his metal heart beating in a slow rhythm, before he finally went to sleep.

**The next day, roughly about afternoon-ish...**

"Eeeeeep!"

Rock squealed loudly as he realised he was only clinging to the tree by two claws, and he was hanging off the branch.

"_Well... this appears to be a bit of a predicament." _Rock thought oddly calmly, though he was panicking externally. _"You're a robot, you can let yourself drop. It won't hurt." _his inner voice told him.

So he did. Except his inner voice was wrong, as he landed too heavily on his left ankle.

"Aaaaagh!" Rock screamed angrily when he felt something in his ankle snap. Very carefully, he tried to place his left foot down.

He could put weight on it, but it hurt like nothing he'd ever felt.

"_Limping, sick and freezing cold? Way to go Rock, you just _had _to make Capcom hate you." _

Rock decided to ignore that thought and check how much functioning time he had left.

32 hours left before shutdown.

He limped across the park, hoping nobody noticed him, and set off elsewhere. As he continued on, his sickness, of which he didn't even know he could get, got worse and he regularly broke down into coughing and sneezing if he walked to far. Not to mention his damaged ankle was killing him.

Taking a rest on the pavement, Rock shook his head a little.

How had it only been a little more than 14 hours? It felt like he'd been kicked out years ago.

But then again, he'd been abused for years up until now...

_Like when the E-Tank vending machine stopped working. Instead of fixing it, the staff simply took it away and never replaced it, meaning Rock had to rely solely on the wall sockets for power. That had lead to a ton of ridicule._

_Or how, on nights where they were ordering food from a takeaway shop, they would laugh at Rock for not being able to eat most human foods._

_Or, the constant arguing over reconnecting him with his family._

Oh, how badly all of that had hurt...

...22 hours of power left?!

"Uh oh... don't tell me my battery's gone kaput..." Rock cried out worriedly.

Diagnostics told him that his battery was indeed damaged though.

Sighing, Rock shakily stood up, sneezing again and began limping off again. The feeling of tiredness started to overcome him.

Why hadn't anybody noticed him?

Why was nobody helping?

"19 hours left. Power Saving Mode, activated" said a voice inside Rock's head. The lights on his suit dimmed, and his eyes turned grey.

"_Is this really how I'm gonna die soon?" _the Blue Bomber thought sadly, the tears starting up again. _"Alone, sick and cold, with nobody loving me?"_

Finally, all the negative emotions he'd suppressed during the last while came to the surface, and he began howling, warm, salty droplets streaming down his face, eyes shut, hands covering his delicate face. Feeling all this emotion was really taking its toll on his battery, but he didn't even care anymore.

_Nobody loved him anymore._

He suddenly understood how his brother Blues must have felt years ago.

What would happen if his family found out he was dead? Because at the rate his battery longevity was dropping, he would be if they ever found him.

_Roll would probably be most affected, being his twin sister. She'd be very, very upset, as she worried immensely about Rock if he even did something like get a scratch on his face or accidentally get a papercut_

_Blues would most likely lock down, refusing to talk to anyone, and hide away in his room_

_And his father...?_

_His father would be most distraught, as there was so many things he wanted to teach his younger son._

9 hours of functioning until shutdown.

His battery readings had become wildly inaccurate. He maybe had a couple of hours at most.

Shaking uncontrollably, Rock continued on, his tiny spark of hope still alive.

Maybe, just maybe, a miracle could happen?

As he trudged on though, that seemed very unlikely.

Finally, after what felt like years of walking, but what was maybe just an hour, Rock felt his legs start to buckle beneath his weight. He was dizzy, so dizzy, and hurt more than ever. His battery was overheated, and he felt burnt out. Collapsing to his knees, Rock's artificial breath sounded extremely weak, and he could feel his steel heart slowing.

He wasn't going to shut down. No, not yet.

Completely disoriented, he managed to stand up for a few moments, and out of his dizziness, climbed in a dumpster, curled up into a small, dirt smeared, soaked blue ball and closed his eyes.

Maybe, if he stopped moving, he could survive just a little longer...

These past two days had been hell.

...

**About half an hour later...**

Master Hand, carrying a trash bag labelled "SSB Tournament 2008 – Brawl Trash" sighed, and opened the dumpster.

He was shocked by what he saw.

Was that a small child in blue armour, curled up _in_ the dumpster?!

He felt like he'd seen this little one before...

Of course! His name was Rock Light, or better known as...

_Mega Man._

"Oh dear...!" Master Hand dropped his trash bag on the ground, and reached out to hold the child.

What he didn't realise was that the robot kid was still vaguely conscious.

"L-let go of m-me!" he immediately screamed, activating the Mega Buster and firing. Master Hand recoiled and dropped Rock, who started charging up his gun again...

...and suddenly fell to the ground, lifeless.

"S-system... shutdown... imman-nent... 2 minutes rem-maining..." he whispered, closing his greyed eyes again and curling up, shivering in pain and coldness.

Master Hand watched in horror as Rock lay there, on the brink of shutting down.

Grabbing him, the hand channelled enough power to teleport off to a place only Fighters knew about.

The Smash Brothers Mansion.

**Part Two, in a few hours! I promise, things **_**will **_**get better, I'm not leaving Rock in a depressed, damaged state forever... Just for a couple of days in the SSB4/U story time. But, it's not gonna be heartbreaking like most my stories...**

**Chaokachu, out!**


End file.
